


Good Times

by I_Dun_Care



Series: -songfics- [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, Good Times - song, Happier than most of my fics, It’s short, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Songfic, but still a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dun_Care/pseuds/I_Dun_Care
Summary: Inspired by Good Times by All Time Low.College is where they find themselves. They find love. They find loss.(i suck at writing summaries sorrrry)





	Good Times

~~**_Good times_ ** ~~

 

_On a fault line late night. Underneath the stars we came alive._

“This is amazing Josh. There are millions of stars out there. And we’re just tiny nothings in the universe. We’ve never even been very far out of our solar system. How are we supposed to know what’s out there. There can be a million different universes with different versions of ourselves and we would never know. And they think it’s still expanding. That’s just more things we’ll never know of. How do they know what they think they know if we’ve never been out that far? Everything we know could be a lie. We could be a tiny speck in a field of other tiny specks. This could be Horton hears a who and we would never know. The sun will die eventually and blow up Earth. And no matter what we do if there’s no sun there’s no heat. Then there’s no life.”

“Damn Tyler that’s deep.”

“Well we’re sitting on the roof looking at stars what did you expect?”

“I don’t know, maybe just ‘look, it’s Orion’s Belt’.”

“Well Orion’s Belt is there.”

_While the punks started picking fights with the skater kids under city lights._

“Get off that damn skateboard!”  
“Cover up your damn tattoos!”

“Why are they always fighting?”

“Skaters and punks. They’re meant to fight.”

  "Why though? We don't fight like that."

  "Your not a skater kid, Tyler."

 "I was though. It was nice riding my skateboard everywhere. But then I fell and broke my wrist and my mom made me stop."

 "You just don't give off that kind off vibe."

 "That's also part of my I gave that life up."

 "You're crazy."

 "But you love it."

 "I do."

_Remember how we laughed till we cried. I won’t forget the good times._

“I have a migraine.” Thats Brendon talking to Ryan.

“I would too looking at that face all day!”

“Joshua!”

_With the boys in black smoking cigarettes. Chasing girls who didn’t know love yet._

“She’s cute.”

“She has a girlfriend, Bren.”

“They broke up.”

“She’s gay.”

“Probably. I’m gonna talk to her anyway.”

“Brendon-“

“Josh don’t. You know he won’t listen.”

_When we laughed. When we cried._

“I love you, Josh.”

“I love you so much Tyler.”

_Those were the days we owned the nights._

“Here’s to the class of 2018!”

“May your days outside of this college be filled with happiness and love!”

_I found the nerve to say that._

“Tyler.”

“Yeah Joshie?”

“Can we talk?”

“Is it bad? I’m really sorry if I messed up. Please give me one more chance-“

“It’s not like that.”

“Oh, ok.  
Josh are you...?”

“Tyler Robert Joseph, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Oh my god!”

“Oh shit my boys are getting married!”

“Brendon what the hell?”

_I never want to leave this sunset town. But one day the time may come._

“Josh I got a job.”

“Oh that’s great!”

“In California.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well if it’s what’s best for you we’ll go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I love you Tyler. I would do anything for you.”

“Thank you so much.”

_I’ll take you at your word and carry on. I’ll hate the goodbye._

“I love you, Brendon. I’ll miss you so much.”

“Can’t I just stay in your trunk?”

“No. But we’ll visit. A lot.”

”You better!”

“What? No one cares about Ryan?”

“Ryan I’ll miss you so goddamn much!”

_But I won’t forget the good times._  


**Author's Note:**

> This was short and weird but as always thanks for reading!! I was thinking really deep about the universe and stuff bc that’s what we’re learning in school and yeahhhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> |-/


End file.
